Posie Rosie
Medical document Name: Vivian Lila King Age: 34 Death Place: Chester Mental Health Center Cause of death: Medical Torture Birth date: 1801 Death date: 1835 Disorders: Postpartum depression Reason for imprisonment: Postpartum depression Backstory: When Vivian was 26 she had met a man named Matthew King at a dance. They hit it off and he soon began courting her. After awhile they went to Vivian’s parents for approval. They were wed soon after. Vivian was soon announced as pregnant, nine months later the baby was born, named Tiffany King. Everyone around her noticed she wasn’t herself, she seemed to want nothing to do with her baby. Her parents had tried to get her to bond with a baby, her mother told her all kinds of good things with her baby that could happen. Vivian however, wouldn’t seem to snap out of it. Vivian would tend to her child, but was otherwise listless and withdrawn. They took her to the seaside for a while to see if she would recover. She wouldn’t and her family was desperate, as they hated the idea of medicine that might not work in general. However, as one of the final attempts, they put her into a group of mothers so she could see being a mother was a wonderful thing. She agreed, unwillingly as she thought of it as a waste of time, but she wanted to appease her parents. After a while in was useless as she wouldn’t be snapped out of her senses. While she slept one night, her mother’s sister brought up that she could, ‘soil the family's name’ and that she ‘should be disowned’ Vivians mother disagreed; however her father, sided with the sister. That night there was an argument between the family, some siding with the sister, some siding with the mother, and some staying in between, not wanting to get involved. The next morning, despite the mothers persistence, they traveled to the doctor. Vivian agreed with her mother with not wanting to go, but nevertheless agreed. Once they arrived the doctor sat down and talked with the family, discussing the issues they wanted him to check for. After awhile he brought in Vivian. The next day her parents received the news they were dreading. Her mother was in tears, as she hugged her daughter tightly. Her husband stood there with little Tiffany in his arms. He walked up to Vivian and said something in her ear before kissing her cheek lightly. Vivian's father was in the waggon, waiting for Vivian to join him. Vivian stood in front of the Chester Mental Health Center, her father stood beside her. A nurse came out and assisted her towards the center. She was escorted towards a room that was recently assigned to her. It was a small, carpeted room, with light blue wallpaper. A small bed was in the corner of the room, with a rocking chair in another corner. A small window was near the center of the far wall, it had blue curtains. She walked into the room looking around carefully before turning towards the nurse. Vivian had bags under her brown eyes, her brown hair up in a messy bun. She wore a long, black dress with white stockings. On her finger her wedding band was faded and slightly dull due to the ageing. She looked to the ground before walking towards the rocking chair. She sat down, rocking slowly before turning towards the now closed door. Her eyes held a far away look before she looked back out the window. It was the next day and Vivian was dressed in a modest beige gown. The door opened slowly before a short, plump man dressed in a doctors uniform walked in. "My name is Dr. Brown, I need you to come with me so we can get rid of the disease your brain holds." Vivian nodded, the far off look still in her eyes. Vivian was escorted into a room that held a wooden chair with a box attached to the top. "I need you to sit in that chair Ms. King." Spoke Dr. Brown. Vivian carefully sat down as the nurses strapped her into the chair. Dr. Brown lowered the wooden box over her head. He nodded to some of the nurses before the pain came. Vivian began to scream, her shouts echoing around the room. Every five minutes they would stop shocking her before upping the electricity by a level. Despite Vivians obvious pain, Dr. Brown continued. About an hour later, the screams stopped, it was silent. Dr. Brown walked into the room before checking Vivian's pulse, "Dead" he announced. A week later Vivian's husband and parents received the devastating news, she was dead. Unbeknownst to everyone, Vivian was still in the hospital, just not alive. Vivians ghost was angry, angry and vengeful. She floated around the halls moaning and screaming out Dr. Brown's name. Years past, she was still there, the mental hospital was torn down and replaced by a small pond. Vivian was still there, still floating around, still moaning and screaming Dr. Brown's name. It was a rainy night and Vivian was floating, she spotted a young child, around eleven sitting on a bench oblivious to her presence. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, despite being a ghost she managed to choke him to death, taking his soul from the now dead boy, his body turned to ash. She floated over towards a small garden, picking up a small white flower before crushing it in her hand. She placed the now crushed flower on the boys ashes before floating away, continuing her cursed journey. Category:Mental illness Category:Ghosts